This invention relates to 6-substituted-arylpyrido[2,3-d]pyrimidin-7-amines and derivatives thereof which are useful in the treatment of hypertension.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,543,039 to Davoll, issued Oct. 13, 1970, discloses 2,7-diamino-6-arylpyrido[2,3-d]pyrimidine compounds which possess diuretic activity. This patent also discloses 2-substituted-7-amino-6-arylpyrido[2,3-d]pyrimidine compounds as precursors for the aforementioned compounds, where the 2-substituent group is halogen, lower alkoxy, or lower alkylthio.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,639,401 to Meyer, issued Feb. 1, 1972, discloses 6-aryl-2,7-bis-[(trialkylsilyl)amino]pyrido[2,3-d]pyrimidines which are also useful as diuretic agents. British Pat. No. 1,129,084, published Oct. 2, 1968, discloses 2,4,7-triaminopyrido[2,3-d]pyrimidines which can be used to treat bacterial infections and additionally possessing diuretic activity. These latter compounds can be prepared from 7-chloro-2,4-diaminopyrido[2,3-d]-pyrimidines. Hurlbert, et al., in J. Med. Chem., 11, (1968) at pages 703-710 discloses the synthesis of 2,4-diaminopyrido[2,3-d]pyrimidines from beta-keto esters and at pages 711-717 discloses the antimicrobial properties of certain derivatives of 2,4-diaminopyrido[2,3-d]pyrimidines.